


Art for Your Fire, Your Soul

by pherryt



Series: Big Bang Art [13]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bloody Feathers, Hurt!Cas, M/M, Wings, angel!cas - Freeform, caged!cas, feathers - Freeform, protective!Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 13:19:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14916113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pherryt/pseuds/pherryt
Summary: Dean tries not to think too closely about the monsters that his father keeps. If he looks them in the eye, or speaks to them, they cease to be faceless terrors and become instead… people. People who’ve maimed and murdered humans, to be sure, but people nevertheless. Dean can’t let himself think that way. It’s easier to think of John’s prisoners as one many-limbed, faceless, fanged entity.But when he reaches the last cell in the barn, the largest and most secure, and glimpses for the second time the creature crouching just beyond the bars, Dean knows that he won’t be able to distance himself from this one the way he does with the others. This one is different.The angel looks up.





	Art for Your Fire, Your Soul

**Author's Note:**

> This is my second DRB for the year and I had the honor of working with [Lebearpolar](http://lebearpolar.tumblr.com/) \- please, go read her story here: [Your Fire, Your Soul](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14911025)
> 
> I really love the direction she went with my picture and I'm sure you will too! As soon as I got a hold of her rough draft, I was totally inspired for more art - I just wish I'd had more time to make more! 
> 
> remember - all tags are appropriate for the artwork.

The title banner - I just thought it would totally be fun to have the feather intertwining through the bars. hinting at the escape to come :D It is also doubling as a breaker/chapter header

This was the original picture I made for the anonymous claims. I actually had a REALLY hard time with this. I scrapped an entire picture before this one that didn't have a very good angle, or feel at all. the original idea was to have Dean falling to his knees in his attempt to catch Cas, and it was more of a 3/4 side view, but when i tried to draw it, I drew Cas first and there wasn't enough drag on his wings so Dean never even wound up on his knees. And Cas didn't even really look... as slumpy as i wanted him. So, yeah, I completely restarted and this is what I got - i'm particularly pleased with how Cas is in this one.

This next image originally didn't have Sigils at all and then I re-read the story and went ... !!! But I only realized it JUST BEFORE a very big, 5 day trip and so technically this image was already done but then I spent today (yes, uploading day) researching sigils and attempting to draw them really small (oh god... some of those did NOT want to go small) and then figure out the brightness of it.

This just seemed to be the most logical next step to take. This Gif is actually made out of 8 images on a loop to make the transitions a little smoother. It was originally only 5 but when I saw how chopppy it was, I cringed. _(yeah, Animation is still a new thing for me. MOST of my animations are a WIP style thing. I think this and the ones I made for Ocean Sized Love and Seduction Showdown are the only 3 that I've made to actually show an affect. So i'm still learning)_

And for Fun - here are some WIPS of the art :

This was the original rough sketch....and how far I got before I finally decided it just wasn't working. there were a lot of things wrong with this, including the fact that the wings weren't dejected enough.

Just as above, I worked on these digitally, using different colors on multiple layers to rough sketch out what I wanted, before going back over them with 'ink' on new layers for finalized lines. 

I was soooooo proud of how Cas came out that I have to show you a couple of closeups of his face and hair and all that jazz... :D 

Lastly, It was advised that I make some wing bone structure visible in my inks...as I kinda made this up as I go along (oops!) that was hard. So this was a triptych i made to get some advice about which was better. I eventually wound up with the center version but I'm not sure it was all that visible once the coloring was done...

So this is the finished inks before I started coloring the original picture and adding a background which you may have noticed I decided to use as a thread to pull all the pics together.

And Lastly (for sure this time) this is the rough sketch for the second full image - in this case, i roughed it out on paper with whatever i could get my hands on (as you can see). By putting in the back wall, i could actually see what I did wrong for the back wing...backgrounds can be absolutely important sometimes :P 


End file.
